Resurrected
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) This is kinda a sequel to one of my oneshots in 'Anthony&KalelPadillaFluffs', chapter 6 to be exact. It's about something that happens that makes everything so much more... Meaningful I guess... Anthony/Kalel Family


_**Hey guys!**_

_**Okay, so this is kinda a sequel for whoever read my 'Anthony&KalelPadillaFluffs', chapter 6 'I'm Always With You'. This idea has been on my mind since... I wrote the one-shot :P**_

_**Anyways, I don't think this can really happen in real life (How amazing would it be if you could?) but this is fanfiction... Nothing is ever real on this site :P**_

_**Okay, enough with me, Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

~~~~~1MonthLater~~~~~

The three Padilla's sat around their dinner table, enjoying each others company as they ate and talked. Once they finished, Anthony set the kids off to bed as he did the dishes.

When Anthony finished the dishes, he dried off his hands and walked out of the room. He checked on his two children, making sure the were bed. He smiled when he saw them passed out cold.

He walked to his bedroom. He took off his over shirt and walked into his closet. He leaned down to pick up something that fell over. It was a piece of paper. He didn't remember leaving a piece of paper in there. He opened it up and sure enough... there was writing on it.

'Turn around.' The note read.

Anthony became very confused but he turned around anyways. His eyes scanned around but found nothing. He shrugged and turned back around. He took of his white undershirt and pulled on a pajama shirt. He heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He froze and turned around. His brown eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him.

"Is that anyway to treat your wife?" The voice said.

Anthony blinked rapidly. He rubbed his eyes but it was real... Kalel was standing there... In a beautiful white, silky dress. Her hair flowing in their natural waves.

"K-K-Kalel?" Anthony asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh..." She said.

Kalel walked forward a bit and took Anthony's left hand and put her's up next to his. Anthony felt it... It wasn't cold like how he thought it would be... it was warm. Like a warm-blooded, living person.

It was only seconds before Anthony's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the darkness took over.

~~~~~AFewHoursLater~~~~~

Anthony blinked his tired eyes. He sat up and looked around. He sighed when he saw nothing. He really though Kalel was standing there. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard a baby cry. Anthony shot up when he noticed a baby, no older than 2, laying down in the pillows.

Anthony saw the bathroom door open and Kalel's body emerged from it. She ran over to the crying baby and lifted it up, gently rocking it in her arms.

"W-What?" Anthony questioned. What was going on?!

Kalel looked up. She gave a small smile as the baby's crying died down. She gently set it down in the pillows before standing upright again. She walked over to Anthony's still body.

"Anthony... It's a gift." She started.

"Wha-?" He said.

Kalel gave a small giggle. "Let me explain."

He nodded, still in a shocked state. The sat down together on their bed and Kalel took his hands in hers.

"When I... died... they thought they were going to need me but they didn't. They noticed how much you needed me and how much the kids needed me so they sent me back down... It's a miracle Anthony." Kalel said.

Anthony tried to process what was happening. "You... came back from the... dead?" He asked.

"I guess you could put it like that." She said.

Anthony looked over at the sleeping baby. "Is that... Eva?"

Kalel smiled and nodded. "Another girl with your eyes."

Anthony gave a small smile... Which then broke into a grin. "Oh my god... You're Alive!" He cried, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Kalel gave a giggle. He pulled away and gave her a big, passionate kiss.

"Kalel, you have no idea how much I've missed you. How much the kids have missed you."

"Speaking of the kids... Where are they?" She asked. "I was to see them and hold them." She said eagerly.

Anthony chuckled before getting up, pulling Kalel with him. "They're in bed. Come on."

Kalel and Anthony quietly made their way to the son's room. The slowly opened the door. When Anthony thought he was asleep... He was faking. He was playing video games.

"What are you doing Thomas?" Anthony asked.

Thomas jumped up when he heard his dad's voice. "Oh uh... nothing dad. I was just about to go to bed." He said.

Anthony chuckled. "Anyways... Guess who came to see you."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the clock. It was after 9 o clock. Who would be visiting so late? Uncle Ian?

"Who...?"

Anthony moved over and Kalel's figure came into show. Thomas' eyes widened as tears filled them.

"M-mom?" He asked.

Kalel's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. Thomas got up and ran over to her. Kalel bent down and they embraced in a tight hug.

"Mom! You-you're alive! I thought..." He said.

" I know but I'm here now... I'm not going anywhere." She said.

They had their little reunion. It wasn't until Thomas ran off to get Cristina. Cristina came running into the room. You could see her little brown eyes fill up with tears as she saw her mommy.

"MOMMY!" The littler 5-year-old cried.

They too embraced in a hug. The small family all hugged. Crying all around...

They pull away and Kalel sniffed. "There is someone I want you two to meet." Kalel said before leaving the room.

She came back into holding something in a blanket. She bent down for the two of them to see.

"Thomas, Cristina, meet your baby sister Eva." Kalel said.

The two kids looked at the baby with such curious eyes. Anthony even looked at her in the same way... He never really saw her either...

He takes in the features of everything around him.

His family was whole again...

* * *

_**I got bored... And I really wanted to type this XD**_

_**hope you enjoyed!**_

_**byebye!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
